User talk:FanOfAniManga
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Enigma Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Anime Twitter RAWs Hi, Bereisgreat here, from the Deadman Wonderland Wiki. I've been visiting the wiki now and then and I saw a lot of RAW material, and information about chapters that haven't been scanlated yet. I was wondering how you got a hold of them and, for example, the summary of an unscanlated chapter, how you found out about that. Can you read Japanese or do you work together with someone who can? I'm really interested, because I can really use some of that on my wiki. I hope you can help me :). *Burtn (shout!) 17:02, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi I'm Masgrande I believe we met in the Beelzebu wiki, anyway I just wanted to make an intruduction on this wiki and start helping it grow. I have already uploaded a color picture of Kijima hope it's not a problem.Masgrande 01:29, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey, as you may know, I'm William. I'll be helping with the Enigma wikia, since it has literally risen to one of my favourite manga. I guess I'll be working on the main characters and making other characters like Cannibal and Ami a profile, but I have a few questions. Firstly, Kengo Uesugi and Yoshio Arai. What should we do about them? Should we assume which male is which? I mean, it doesn't hurt and if we're wrong we could just switch their profiles. I personally think Yoshio is the big guy and Kengo is the younger one. Next, I might be a bit redundant in my writing, so if you could look over it, it'd be great! Thirdly, chapter 45 was epic. :P Anyway, are we allowed to use CXC Scans as pictures? Assuming we get rid of the English text like such? Or do they have something against it? Is Kei a girl or guy? 'Cause, the latest chapters are saying he. Anyway, thanks for your time. Look forward to working with you. Will 02:46, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Whew, much appreciated for taking your time to answer my questions! Anyway, yes. Very understandable. I guess we should wait before filling out their profiles, although I do have some stuff to right about them (like the big guy ended up punching Kurisu while Misaki and the other guy escape) and such, but I'm sure we'll understand them later on and possibly other e-test participants too. The reason I asked to use the scans is because they're cleaned and then look more like the volumes (not with the bad quality dust in the blacks) which are more high quality and such (especially when the RAWs that are up now a days seem to have pre-leveling). Anyway, I'm not sure exactly why either, but so many places get rid of the English text and anime pictures have sub titles cropped out; so yeah, I'm sure it's for a good reason. And alright. I hope we see more Kei, haha, although her role seems to be more limited in the situation of Act 2. So I'll refer to her as a female until the manga says otherwise. Will 06:50, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Volume Scans Hey, sorry for disturbance again, but do you know where to find any Volume scans? I want to check them over, since in the volumes, mangakas sometimes change things. Also, I'd like to see any extras in case she included a page about the e-test previous participants like the Aphorism mangaka often does. Though, I'm not sure. Also, did you get the information on each character (their height, likes, dislikes and such) from the volume raws?? Will 13:26, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Mao Well I've done Mao's profile (I forgot to log on), other than the pictures. Is it fine? If I'm doing something wrong, I would like to know so I don't make the same mistake on the rest of the edits I do. Will 13:28, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi FanOfAnyManga, I am an administrator of Samurai Deeper Kyo wiki, I am very appassionate of this manga but I like also Enigma ( I collect it ) and your wiki is well done :) compliments :) your homepage ( enigma home page ) is one of the best I've seen :) True Mibu (talk) 14:34, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi FanOfAniManga, how are you? I updated Enigma page on Shonen Jump Wiki ( http://shonenjump.wikia.com/wiki/Enigma ) and I added Enigma Wiki link :) True Mibu (talk) 23:31, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Hi FanOfAniManga, how are you? I live in Italy and it just arrived enigma n.6 :) I would know something more on Shimei Koda ( or Cannibal ) but in this wiki cannot exist this page :) you are the most expert on this manga, so I wait for the time when you do a page on this character :) True Mibu (talk) 12:45, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Hi FanOfAniManga :) I tried to make Enigma Wiki affiliate with Shonen Jump Wiki (http://weekly-shonen-jump.wikia.com/wiki/Weekly_Shonen_Jump_Wiki) but the founder of this wiki answered me: "Well the preference for the affiliations template require a affiliated wiki's wordmark." but I didn't understand what he said... :) True Mibu (talk) 18:45, May 30, 2014 (UTC) I understand now, the wordmark should be this: http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb22/enigmamanga/images/8/89/Wiki-wordmark.png :) True Mibu (talk) 18:59, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Now your wiki is affiliate with Shonen Jump wiki ;) True Mibu (talk) 19:05, May 30, 2014 (UTC)